Taming the Beast
by Dalek Prime
Summary: While taking a midnight stroll through the woods, Wendy crosses paths with a big bad wolf. Werewolf Wendip. Mature content ahead.


A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the songs mentioned.

* * *

"Hey there little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good…" the redhead sang to herself "You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want…"

Wendy did so enjoy these long nightly walks through the forest alone. It gave her time to clear her head and temporarily free herself from her normally stress filled life. Here in the depths of the woods, the moon was her only silent companion. But tonight was a little different, tonight she wasn't just walking through the forest for some alone; this night she was meeting someone special. However, this special someone had recently become rather…unique.

That someone in question was in fact her beloved boyfriend Dipper Pines, who had recently gone under sudden transformation, and it wasn't just puberty. Several days ago, he revealed to her that had bitten during a fight with a werewolf he had killed during one of his paranormal investigations and rather than keep it a secret from his friends and family, he decided to tell them of his now cursed state. Granted, no one had seen him change into a bloodthirsty man-beast for themselves, but what with all the strange things that transpire in the little town, they accepted it and gave them him their love and support.

Every night, Dipper would separate himself from the others and travel deep into the forests were he would transform into his bestial form and stalk the woods for prey until the dawn's light came once more. When he returned the next day, he would cover himself in other people's cloths that he had stolen since would be shredded during his transformation and covered in blood—hopefully that of some poor woodland animal and not some poor human. He told them that the influence he has over his wolf form depends on the phases of the moon, the less of the moonlight that shown the more control he had over himself, it was only during a full moon that made him a raging animal. However, just because he had some control, that didn't mean he could completely leash the beast.

It was then that his lover suggested a rather odd way of keeping the boy's inner wolf's rage in check. Like most male animals in the wild, the Lycan was in need of a mate. Her idea was to offer herself to the monster and sate his lust and stay his furious claws from killing an innocent townsperson by accident. As one could imagine, Dipper was completely against this insane idea, obviously fearing that he could seriously hurt or kill the redhead out of sheer primal urges alone but Wendy reasoned to him that if didn't do this, then his wolf side may get out of control; after all, nothing like a good fuck to soothe the savage beast.

So against his better judgment, Dipper agreed to the meet-up between his girlfriend and his wolf-self—with a few rules put in place of course. Even though he still had some control over his wolf-form, he was still a wild animal and like all animals, there basic laws to follow when encountering them, such as not making direct eye contact with him or making any sudden movements that his inner beast would see her as a meal instead of a mate. Another thing that he made Wendy agree to was for her to carry a bottle of bear-mace and a gun loaded with silver bullets in case the mace failed to keep in at bay should he become to feral around her. The redhead refused to use the gun on her lover, but he made her promise, for if he awoke to find himself standing over her lifeless body, then he would turn the gun on himself regardless.

The final rule was very important for Wendy to understand. Should Dipper's wolf side accept her and carry the act out with her, she must be completely and utterly submissive to him and not resist him in any way or it would make him angry and he would turn his fury on her. Male wolves had a furious sex-drive and considering that the Dipper was the only one of his kind in Gravity Falls, he was a very sexually pent-up monster, so would no doubt unleash a whole new bag of freak on the teenager that she would have to just lay back and take.

And so, the two lovers set up a proper night for their little midnight rendezvous. They waited until only a quarter of the moon was visible in the night's sky for them to carry out the deed. Wendy would be lying if she wasn't a bit afraid right now. Even though it was still her boyfriend inside the man-wolf, it was still a ferocious beast on the outside that could kill her if she made the smallest of mistakes or could just slaughter her regardless.

Just then, she heard the sound of a branch breaking in the darkness of the woods around her that was then followed by a deep, guttural growl that sent a shiver down the redhead's spine. Out in the shadows of the forest, Wendy caught a quick glimpse of a pair of huge, yellow wolf-like eyes looking back at her before looking down and hoping she didn't make direct eye-contact with them by accident. It was no doubt Dipper examining her to see if she was prey or not. A part of her wanted to reach for the bear-mace and hit in the eyes before taking off and pray she wouldn't have to use the gun on him. But the young Corduroy stood her ground, she had come to far now and wasn't going to let fear get in the way of helping the boy she loved.

Moments later, the creature that the eyes belonged to slowly stepped out from the shadows to reveal itself to the teenager in all its monstrous majesty. Dipper's werewolf form was something to truly behold. Standing at seven feet tall, the Lycan was a huge mass of muscle that was covered is gunmetal grey fur—save for the large patch ash black fur on his back. A pair of pointed ears stood atop his head and two long fangs sat out of his mouth. His head itself was very wolf-like in form and his feet looked like giant paws and he had black, bushy wolf tail on the end of his body.

And then Wendy saw the werewolf's member…

Holy Shit.

Dipper and Wendy had made love in the past and the boy was big for what he was, but his wolf form was massive. Looking at the monster's tool began to make the ginger begin to rethink her idea—not to mention he could still butcher her right now. On the other hand though, she couldn't deny that werewolf Dipper was very attractive. Who knew that the lumberjack's daughter would be turned on by a giant man-wolf monster? She sure didn't, and yet here she was.

The Lycan continued to growl at the girl while Wendy kept her head down. The beast then leaned forward and began sniff her all along her body, taking in her scent and deciding if weather or not if she was a threat or not. His nose led him downward where he began to smell Wendy's arousal. The man-wolf's head was soon rammed between the girl's legs; clearly enjoying the smell of her core through her jeans.

" _Well that's a friendly hello_ " Wendy joked to herself " _I guess I'm in the clear_ "

The feeling of the werewolf's nose against her center was arousing the teenager even further, sparking the beast's urge to mate. The wolf then reared upward and gave the girl a gentle lick on her cheek, letting her know that she had nothing to fear from him. Not wanting to have Dipper rip her clothes to pieces, Wendy began to slowly remove her cloths before the monster. The Lycan allowed her to undress, all the while getting hard at the sight of the redhead bare body before him.

Once the last article clothing as off her body, Wendy was suddenly scooped up the werewolf's arms and hoisted her upwards so that her opening was to be brought to his face. He leaned the upper half of her body against a tree and held her steady while she swung her legs over his broad shoulders before spreading her herself a bit wider in order to give the monster better access to her lower regions.

Once settled, Dipper's head dove into her pussy and began to lick her wet folds furiously, instantly earning a moan of pleasure from the teen. The feeling of the man-wolf's tongue inside her felt incredibly. Dipper had eaten her out in his human form in the past and was an instant pro with work he could do down there, but the werewolf's huge tongue could go deeper into her core and hit her G-spot in a single lick.

"Oh God, Dipper!" Wendy yelped "keep going!"

Her boyfriend didn't need to be told that as he his oral appendage went deeper inside his mate, taking in her sweet taste with each long lap. Despite the amount of fury he was putting into his pussy eating, Dipper made sure he didn't touch her skin with his fangs, not wanting to give her his curse as well. In no time at all, Wendy let out a cry of ecstasy as her orgasm flowed out of her like water freed from a broken dam. The werewolf drank in her nectar with his watering mouth, lapping up whatever was left on her folds in the aftermath of her climax.

Wendy's head was spinning right now, barely even ten minutes into having sex with the monster and she was already on cloud nine as it was. She could hardly imagine the beast's tool fitting inside her, but at the same time anxiously awaited to be fucked by the creature. Dipper then slowly set her down on the ground so that she could catch her breath. The teenager took deep breaths as she tried come down from the massive high she was feeling right now. She looked down and saw her center covered in a sticky mixture of her fluids and Dipper's saliva. It was however, a short break as when she glanced back up, the ginger found herself face to face with the werewolf's cock. She then heard Dipper make a soft growl down to her, indicating what he wanted.

"You can't be fucking serious…" she said as she kept her eyes locked on his throbbing tool "Just give me a second, will you?"

The man-wolf made another growl in response, this time a more guttural and harsh one to get his point across. Wendy remembered what Dipper had told her earlier and was forced to comply. The redhead mustered up what strength she could and turned herself around as she got on all fours for him, earning a grumble of approval from her boyfriend as his erection brushed up against her entrance.

"I figured you'd like this position" the ginger playfully told him "Just take it slow, ok?"

The werewolf placed his clawed hands on her small hips as he lined-up his cock with his mate's core. This was it; the moment Wendy had both been hoping and dreading for was finally here. Slowly moving his hips forward, Dipper began to slide his shaft into his lover's opening, letting a low growl of pleasure as he did. Wendy let out a hiss of both pain and pleasure as the man-wolf's raging rod hilted itself deeper into her. There was no way that the beast could fit all of himself in her, but he was going to try to stuff as much as he could in there regardless.

The painful yet amazing sensation Wendy's pussy was feeling indescribable; it was like Dipper was trying to impale her on his shaft, but at the same time, her inner walls were clenched an epitome of true man—albeit a monster man. The Lycan only got half of his full length inside before he had to stop or would truly hurt her. Dipper gave his lover a few moments to adjust to his size in her before beginning to slowly thrust himself in and out of her. With each thrust, the teen's whole body shook as the werewolf fucked her as he possibly could. Wendy moans grew louder as the pain quickly gave to pleasure, loving the feeling of having the beast inside her.

"G-good doggie…" she groaned "give me more…"

Dipper had to be careful as to how much of his primal urges he could give into right now. He was now almost twice his girlfriend's now smaller size and very delicate in compassion to his wolf form. If he got too excited during sex, he could easily rip her apart like a piece of toilet paper. But he did not deny his mate what she wanted and began to thrust deeper and faster into. This earned the beast more moans and mewls as a response. He then reached down and took the girl by the wrist and pulled them back behind her, allowing him to sink more of his cock into her center.

"Oh fuck! YES!" Wendy gasped in both surprise and joy "please don't stop Dipper! Don't Stop!"

He wasn't planning to. In fact, he picked up more speed until he practically started to ram himself into his human lover's pussy. There was still pain, but the pleasure was outweighing it by a mile at this point. Wendy had never been fucked like this before, granted, the only person she ever had sex with was Dipper, but still his wolf side was making his human self pale in compassion. She still loved him regardless in either form, but the human Dipper was nervous and cautious when they were making love, in this body Wendy had a sense that this was her boyfriend was finally cutting loose.

Enticed by all the sounds she was making, the Lycan released her wrist and instead snatched her up by her legs and stood up, placing her back against his chest and holding onto her legs, spreading them further apart as he did. Now it was time for the monster to really turn loose. He bucked his hip upwards and began to pound the girl's pussy with everything he had. As she moaned and swore during all this, Wend reached down with one hand and started to pump the rest of Dipper's cock that he couldn't get inside her while she used her other arm to hold onto Dipper's shoulder to keep her steady. She could feel it now, she was reaching her second orgasm and she had a sense that her monstrous lover was reaching his end to.

With a powerful howl, the werewolf released himself deep inside the teenager. The feeling of being filled up with the Lycan's cum was all it took for Wendy to reach to reach her climax as well, making her scream in joyous ecstasy. Dipper slowly removed himself from the redhead's core and placed her one the ground, but his climax wasn't over just yet. He fired off several ropes of his seed all over the now exhausted girl, almost as if he was trying to aim his cum at her on purpose. Wendy was full of the werewolf's essence and covered in it as well, she couldn't feel the lower half of her body and had been fucked absolutely senseless.

And she felt _**glorious**_ _._

As the need to sleep quickly overtook her, her fading vision could see the werewolf reaching down to pick her up once more, hopefully not wanting a second round.

* * *

"In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt down after you. Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf"

Wendy slowly awoke to sound of a very familiar voice singing. As she opened her eyes, she found herself no longer in the forest, but in a cave. She was still naked but had a blanket over her nude body. The cave was dimly lit by the dawn's early sunlight that slowly crept into it. She found herself by the bones and rotting carcasses of long dead animals. Thankfully, there was no trace any human remains among the bodies.

"Oh good, your up!" the voice cheerfully said

Wendy turned around to see a partially clothed Dipper standing there with a smile on his face. He was dressed in the tattered remnants of his pants and vest, more then likely ripped up during his transformation before he get them all the way off. He leaned in and kissed his girlfriend passionately before pulling back to speak up once more.

"I found your clothes by the way" he informed her "I put them down over by the moose carcass"

"Uh…thanks?" Wendy thanked in a confused tone before asking "are you feeling ok?"

"I feel great, babe!" Dipper replied happily "I haven't this good post-transformation in awhile!"

This was true. Whenever Dipper normally returned one of his lunar excursions, he was usually irritable, aggressive and constantly brooding about the beast that now lived within in him. It was honestly starting to grate on his girlfriend's nerves. It was good to see her lover act like his originally dorky self again.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is my wolf-self's home" he off-handily mentioned "I brought you here after—"

"You covered me in monster spunk?" Wendy finished

Dipper laughed nervously as he rubbed the back on his head.

"Yeah...about that…" he said slowly "I kinda sorta marked you"

"Marked me?" the ginger repeated

"It was to let everything in this forest know that you're my mate" Dipper explained as he sat down next her before adding "and that you were off limits"

"Ah, that's so sweet of you, honey" Wendy replied before kissing his cheek "and really hot"

It was then that the cursed boy took his lover into a tight hug that she quickly returned.

"Thank you, Wendy" he said in a more serious tone "you were right, all I needed was a release"

"Your welcome, Dipper" she answered thoughtfully "and hey, look at this way: now I can join you every night"

"I'd like that" Dipper said before kissing his girlfriend again "I'd like that a lot"


End file.
